El pasado y el presente leen el epilogo
by rosalie-key
Summary: A los chicos de Hogwarts les dan una sorpresa. Una razón por la cual luchar y ánimos para poder seguir adelante. Espero les guste, es un tributo a Harry Potter porque hace un año salio la ultima película de los magnifico libros de J.K. Rowling.


Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de J.K Rowling

* * *

Todo el gran comedor estaba lleno a reventar, pero no era por una causa de alegría, si no estaban de luto por la muerte de su directo, el niño que vivió y sus mejores amigos tenían su mente en otra cosa, el guardapelo que aguardaba en el baúl de Harry era un arma importante para poder destruir a Voldemort. Pero ahora no les era tan importante eso, si no que al único que Tom Riddle le temía de verdad acababa de morir a manos de Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes obscuras. El gran comedor estaba en silencio escuchando las palabras de Minerva MgGonagall.

- Nuestro director será siempre recordado como un héroe, no solo defendía a los muggle también estuvo siempre pendiente de sus estudiantes y del colegio, aunque ahora nos vengan tiempos difíciles, solo recuerden que las decisiones que tomen serán importantes para su futuro- La profesora alzo su varita y pronunciando un "Lumus" murmuro para el gran comedor- Por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el mejor director que haya tenido Hogwarts- Cada uno de los estudiantes copiaron a su profesora y dijeron las palabras, el más fuerte que se escucho fue el de Harry, todos sabían que era al mas que le afectaba.

De pronto el techo del gran comedor produjo un trueno y asustando a los presentes, no solo profesores y estudiantes, si no la orden del fénix completa. Cayo una carta del techo llegando a manos de la profesora que extrañada la abrió con cuidado, no sabía que podría contener, y en estos tiempos era mejor andarse con cuidado. La profesora la leyó para todos.

_Hola a todos los profesores, estudiantes y amigos más íntimos:_

_Les queremos decir primeramente que lamentamos la muerte del director, aunque nunca lo hayamos conocido, las historias que cuentan sobre el son fascinantes. Por este medio queremos informarle que se avecinan tiempos difíciles para todos, en especial para nuestras familias, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Orden del fénix, Profesores, Alumnos les queremos dar un adelanto del futuro. No, no pueden cambiar las cosas y solo sabrán algo, queremos que tengan un motivo por el cual luchar, bien, en esta carta aparecerá unas escrituras de un libro que en el futuro escribieron de Harry James Potter, pero no les podemos decir nada mas, a continuación aparecerán unas personas del pasado, si deciden aceptar esto, solo aplaudan dos veces y entrarán, si no, solo se les borrara esto de su memoria y podrán seguir adelante. Volvemos y repetimos, no se puede cambiar el futuro aunque esas personas estén presentes, solo queremos darles un motivo por el cual seguir luchando y mas a nuestro trío de oro el cual será importante en estos tiempos._

_Atentamente:_

_FW,P,L,S,M,L_

Cada uno en el gran comedor estaba en shock pero aun así asintieron hacia su directora, que después de verificar su autenticidad dio dos palmadas a la nada. Por la puerta apareció una mujer con un pronunciado vientre, ella era pelirroja y con unos vivaces ojos verdes, tenía en la mirada algo de dolor y miraba a los lados como buscando algo acariciando su vientre, a su lado iba un chico de cabello negro azabache, con ojos color café y delgado, aunque se veía en su rostro que era un muchacho vivaz, su rostro presentaba una mueca de tristeza y el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. Luego aparecieron dos chicos, uno tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, era muy hermoso y tenía una sonrisa coqueta, aunque supiera que era lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, no iba a dejar que eso lo desanimara, si eso paso, por algo pasaron las cosas, a su lado iba otro chico igual de apuesto aunque en su rostro habían cicatrices, tenía los ojos color miel y en vez de una sonrisa en su rostro igual que su amigo, en su rostro había una mueca de tristeza la cual no podía con ella. Luego cada uno de los presentes soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver entrar a su antiguo profesor, un poco más joven y más vivo que nunca. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que aguantar a su mejor amigo al ver entrar a Snape, tenía una mueca de desagrado y tristeza por estar ahí y ver a su mejor amiga embarazada y triste que venía con su ahijado Draco Malfoy el cual estaba bastante nervioso. Neville Longbottom abrió grande sus ojos al ver a sus padres entrar, también la mujer estaba embarazada y no sonreía como su esposo, igual sabía su futuro y aunque no podría arreglarlo, daba las gracias de que su hijo estaba bien. Los del pasado buscaron a sus familiares llegando hasta donde ellos y abrazándose con fuerza.

- Hijo que alegría verte- Dijo James Potter al ver a su clon y abrazándolo con una fuerza inigualable.

- Papa, estas aquí, pero sabes…- No termino de hablar cuando sintió que su padre era apartado y lo abrazaron dos brazos con amor, sintiéndose seguro en ellos- Mama…

- Hijo, lo sabemos, sabemos que vamos a morir y te dejaremos solo, pero no es porque queramos- Decía la pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazando a su hijo y a su esposo.

- Lo sé mama lo sé- Todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio, las mujeres llorando por la escena y los hombres sintiéndose mal por el chico que vivió.

- Dame un momento con mi ahijado- Harry rápidamente se separo de sus padres y corrió a abrazar a su padrino con fuerza.

- Sirius estas aquí- Decía el chico llorando a mares pero sintiéndose feliz.

- Claro, no me iban a dejar fuera de la aventura- Decía Sirius pero con lagrimas en sus ojos- Valla lunático estas viejo y feo- Dijo para aligerar el ambiente cosa que logro poco porque se encontró fuera del abrazo de su ahijado y alrededor de dos pares de brazos mas.

- Los extraño tanto- Era Remus Lupin el que hablaba llorando abrazo junto a sus dos mejores amigos, el Lupin del pasado veía la escena triste pero mirando raro el verse allí mas grande.

- Ya, ya pero procura cuidar a mi hijo ya que no estamos para malcriarlo- Dijo James asiéndose el fuerte, por otro lado pasaba lo mismo pero con los padres de Neville los cuales ya estaban sentados al lado de su hijo.

- Me alegra estar aquí nuevamente- Habló sobresaltando a todos los del presente el antiguo director- Ya sabemos que algunos de los que estamos aquí del pasado moriremos- Algunos isieron una mueca, otros bajaron la mirada triste, pero los Slytherin ni se inmutaron- Pero tenemos cosas que hacer y debemos leer- Todo el GC asintieron y el director, tomando su antiguo lugar empezó a leer con un asentimiento de su amiga McGonagall.

- La lectura se llama "**19 años después"**- Todos se miraron entre sí pero poniendo atención a lo que leía el director.

**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de septiembre**

- ¡Hogwarts!- Gritaron todo el alumnado emocionado.

**Era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle**

Todos y cada uno se miraron entre sí, queriendo saber quiénes eran aunque ya tenían una idea.

**Hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches**

- ¿Qué es un tubo de escape?- Preguntaron los sangre limpia y mas alto Arthur Weasley.

- Es algo que tienen los coches muggle donde botan el vapor del auto- Respondió de manera automática Hermione, Remus y Lily a la vez haciendo reír al gran comedor mientras ellos se sonrojaban.

**Y el aliento de los caminantes centellaban como telas de araña**

Ron se estremeció al oír la palabra haciendo reír a los gemelos.

**En el aire frio. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja**

Todos en el gran comedor miraron a los lados, las únicas pelirrojas a la vista eran Lily, Ginny, Molly y Susan Bones, tendrían que esperar a que siguieran la lectura.

**Se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.**

**- No pasara mucho tiempo, y tú también iras- Le dijo Harry.**

- Felicidades amigo/hijo/ahijado/sobrino- Dijeron a la vez Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus mientras el chico estaba tan sonrojado como el cabello de los Weasley.

- Gracias- Dijo bajito y Cho estaba radiante, esperando a que dijeran el nombre de la madre, sabiendo que era ella de seguro y todos la felicitarían.

**- Dos años- Resopló Lily**

- Gracias hijo- Dijo Lily volviendo a llorar y no ayudaba nada sus hormonas de embarazada, abrazando a su hijo.

- De nada mama, me imaginaba algo así- Decía Harry abrazando a su madre mientras Hermione veía a su amiga mirar sus manos tristes, Harry la había dejado hace algunas horas, era seguro que se casaba con Cho, mientras Molly miraba a su hija y a Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa niña era idéntica a su hija a su edad, no tenia duda alguna.

**- ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**

**Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. **

El director alzo su vista antes de seguir leyendo dirigiéndola hacia Harry con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

**La voz de Albus**

- Gracias Harry es un honor- El director tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se imaginaba que estos tiempos estaban las cosas difíciles y leyendo, se daba cuenta que el chico pudo superarlo y si se enteró de algo de su pasado lo perdonó.

- De nada profesor- Harry estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

- Valla mini cornamenta ya son dos hijos, no pierdes tiempo- Dijo su padrino haciendo sonrojar al chico y ganándose un zape de Lily.

- Deja a mi hijo en paz, estoy bastante contenta por su futuro- Decía Lily cariñosamente a su hijo mientras James fruncía el ceño, tendría que esperar a ver si su hijo le puso su nombre a otro hijo si es que tenia.

**Llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que los rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.**

**- ¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!**

La mesa de las serpientes abucheo al papel mientras las demás casas aplaudían. Albus volvió a mirar al chico que vivió pero con una sonrisa comprensiva que el gran comedor no entendía.

**- ¡James!**

- ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar atrás papa?- Su hijo lo miró con una sonrisa ya que había visto la mueca en el rostro de su padre cuando mencionaron los nombres de sus otros hijos.

- Este pues yo… gracias hijo por ponérselo- James abrazo a su hijo.

- Se ve que será un buen merodeador, mira que bromear con que un Potter este en Slytherin- Decía Sirius estremeciéndose mientras los dos Remus rodaban sus ojos, James lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa igual que su hijo y Lily lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Minnie creo que tendrá más dolores de cabeza en un futuro- Dijo James mientras chocaba las dos manos con sus dos amigos merodeadores mientras Snape gruñía con fuerza.

- Hay de mi- Dijo MgGonagall haciendo reír a todos.

**- ¡James, Dale un respiro**!- **Dijo Ginny**

La reacción que esperaba el director se dio cuando Harry que tomaba algo de jugo de calabaza escupió todo lo que bebía a su amigo Ron que estaba en shock, mientras sus padres y los del pasado se preguntaban que quien era Ginny aunque los merodeadores tenían una idea ya que Ginny, Hermione y Tonks bailaban un baile extraño aunque contentas sin darse cuenta que la muerte adelantada del niño que vivió se presentaba en esos momentos.

- Harry- Empezó Bill.

- James- Dijo Charlie.

- Potter- Percy que aunque no había hecho las paces con su familia, ella era su hermanita pequeña.

- ¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestra hermanita!- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez mientras todos lo apuntaban con su varita y el chico se escondía debajo de la mesa y su amigo aun estaba en shock, Molly se levanto de su silla y apuntó con su varita.

- ¡Se sientan todos ahora! Dejen al pobre chico en paz, quien mejor para pareja de su hermana que alguien que conocemos- Molly estaba bastante molesta que sus hijos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry se sentaron. Harry volvió a su asiento pero mirando intensamente a su mejor amigo que no se había movido, el chico saliendo del shock suspiró fuertemente y lo miró.

- Es verdad compañero quien mejor que tú para mi hermana- Ron y Harry se dieron la mano y Hermione le sonrió a Ron mientras Ginny se sentaba al lado de Harry y Cho botaba humo por las orejas de lo molesta que estaba.

- ¿Así que tu eres Ginny?- Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez sonriendo mientras Lily abrazaba a su nuera.

- Si- La pelirroja asintió contenta tomando la mano de su antiguo novio o novio no sabía que iba a pasar.

- Se nota que la maldición Potter sigue estando presente- Dijo Sirius.

- ¿La maldición Potter?- Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Si, Tu abuela era pelirroja- Dijo Remus.

- Y tu madre, y que yo sepa mi bisabuela y todas las mujeres Potter- Dijo James orgulloso dándole la mano a Ginny y abrazando a su esposa.

- Vez Ginny, solo tenías que esperar- Le dijo Hermione a su amiga sonrieron ampliamente.

**- Yo solo digo que podría ser,- Dijo James sonriendo a su hermano menor- No hay nada malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth…**

Todos en el gran comedor reían mientras los gemelos decían "Genial" y los merodeadores y Lily "Es igual a James" haciendo que el chico y su hijo sonriesen y MgGonagall mirara al cielo pensando en lo que le tocaba en el futuro.

**Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio.**

Todos los presentes rieron y más fuerte la familia Weasley conociendo el temperamento de su hermana.

**Los cinco Potter se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor,**

- Tendremos un duro trabajo en criar a James, se ve que es muy travieso- Dijo Ginny a Harry en voz baja solo para que ella lo escuchara mientras el asentía.

- Presiento que es todo un merodeador- Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja ante la sonrisa burlesca de los merodeadores y la molesta de los hermanos Weasley.

**James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.**

**- Me escribirán, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.**

- Bien hecho- Dijo Ron recordando cuanto tiempo sus hermanos lo habían molestado al ver a Ron acechado por su madre.

**- Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos- Dijo Ginny.**

**- No cada día- Dijo Albus rápidamente- James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.**

**- Escribimos a James tres veces por semana- Dijo Ginny**

**-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.**

- Dicho y hecho, James es tan bromista como los gemelos y los merodeadores- Dijo Tonks mientras los mencionados chocaban las manos entre ellos.

- Minerva le toca una muy buena generación- Le dijo Dumbledore a su compañera mientras ella se iba poniendo más blanca de lo normal.

**Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.**

**-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.**

- ¿A quién buscaran?- Dijeron algunos.

- Es obvio, a Ronni y a Hermi- Dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa burlesca- Y te tocara pagar Forge

- Veremos Gred- Dijeron para ellos mismos ya que habían hecho una apuesta sobre eso.

- ¿Tu crees que se hayan casado?- Le susurró Harry a Ginny en el odio haciendo estremecer a la chica.

- Si, y a puesto que los dos- La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry ganándose varias miradas.

**-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.**

**Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Percy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...**

El chico miró a su futuro cuñado pero este no le devolvía la mirada.

- Wow, creo- Empezó a decir George.

- Que- Le siguió el juego Fred.

- Percy llego

- A primer Ministro- Y al ver la mirada brillante de su hermano los dos temblaron de miedo.

**-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.**

**Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.**

**-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.**

**Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.**

Todos miraron a Hermione mientras la chica se sonrojabapreguntándose con quien se había casado esperando que sea con el pelirrojo, mientras el pelirrojo miraba a sus manos como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

**-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí sí. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.**

**-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fe absoluta en ti.**

- ¡Paga Forge!- Dijo su gemelo extendiendo su mano mientras el otro le daba 10 galeones murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

- Lo sabia- Dijeron Ginny y Harry a la vez viendo a sus amigos sonrojados si atreverse a mirarse ninguno.

Los gemelos haciendo uso de su fuerza, tomaron las cabezas de los mencionados y la pegaron haciendo que se besaran, al principio estaban en shock pero luego se fueron besando más intensamente ganándose los chiflidos de los bromistas y los aplausos de todos menos de Snape y los Slytherin. Ron y Hermione se separaron sonrojados pero con sus manos unidas.

**-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. **

Todo el gran comedor reía mientras Ron estaba igual de rojo que su cabello.

**-Susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso.**

- Es cierto a mi me costó mucho sacarla- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez mientras los chicos los miraban con una sonrisa.

**De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.**

- Wow ya son dos- La pareja estaba toda sonrojada y los gemelos reían.

**-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.**

- ¡Ron!- Gritaron Hermione, Ginny y Molly a la vez haciendo que el chico se encogiera en su asiento.

- Buena esa pequeño Ronnie- Dijo Fred sonriendo burlonamente.

- Cállate- Le contestó todo colorado el pelirrojo.

**-¡Ron!**

- Si que no has cambiado Hermione- Dijo Harry riéndose junto con Ginny mientras la castaña solo los fulminaba con la mirada.

**Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.**

**-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió subcepticiamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.**

Algunos estaban emocionados por salir en el libro y se preguntaban que quienes eran a los que miraban.

**-Mira quién está ahí.**

**Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda.**

Draco, quien mantenía la mirada en la mesa, alzó su cabeza y miró al trío intensamente.

- Todo un Malfoy- Dijeron los bromistas ganándose unas risas y algunas miradas enojadas.

**El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.**

Todo el mundo estaba en shock en el gran comedor, el trío miraba a Draco y este le devolvía la mirada algo desafiante pero con una extraña mueca en su rostro, era como si quisiera sonreír pero no lo hacía.

- Ese futuro esta algo loco- Dijo Seamus haciendo que los que lo escucharon asintieran de acuerdo.

**-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.**

Todo el gran comedor rió menos Draco y Hermione negaba con su cabeza.

- Si, porque si llega a sacar el del pequeño Ronnie…- Dijo Fred mientras su hermano lo miraba de mala manera.

**-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!**

**-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.**

- Es cierto- Asintió el señor Weasley ganándose una mirada divertida de los estudiantes y amigos y una severa de su esposa.

**-Ahí tengo razón ¿eh? Espero que ese tal Scorpius no se acerque a mi hija nunca- Dijo Ron.**

- Y el padre celoso salió a la vista- Se burlo su mejor amigo mientras Ron le hacia una señal con el dedo del medio a Harry a escondidas de su madre.

- A lo mejor no es como Draco- Respondió Hermione en voz baja solo para que sus amigos la escucharan haciendo que los dos asintieran aunque Ron con un poco de recelo.

**-¡Ey!**

**James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.**

**-Teddy está de vuelta,…**

- ¿Teddy? ¿No será de nosotros Remus?- Dijo emocionada Tonks sin darse cuenta que todos la escuchaban.

- ¿Nosotros?- Dijo Sirius confundido.

- ¿Remus?- Decía James mirando a los dos mientras uno estaba confundido el otro tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

- ¿Algo que nos tengas que decir lunático?- Dijeron Sirius y James a la vez cruzándose de brazos.

- Nosotros andamos juntos- Dijo Lupin del presente tomando la mano de Tonks mientras ella asentía contenta.

- ¡Pero te has vuelto loco! ¡¿Como se te ocurre estar con alguien con nuestro problema? ¡La vas a convertir en una paria y si es verdad que ese niño es de ustedes lo vas a condenar toda su vida!- Se escuchó un PAFF entre medio del silencio del gran comedor, Lily se había levantado y le había dado una cachetada al chico del pasado.

- Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ti mismo, ¿me escuchaste? Tu mereces esto y mucho mas y si ese chico es tu hijo, que espero que lo sea, sería el chico más feliz de la tierra con tener un padre como tu- James y Harry tomaba las manos de Lily para que no se alterara.

- Pero, pero Lily- Decía el chico tartamudeando y sobándose el lugar en donde la mujer le dio.

- Pero nada Remus- Se sorprendió de cómo lo llamó Sirius ya que no se llamaban por su nombre al menos que fuera algo importante o serio como ahora- Lily tiene razón, no importa como seas, eres un gran hombre y te mereces eso y mucho mas

- Además- El director decía sentado desde su silla con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Al casarte con una metamórfaga las probabilidades de que tu hijo salga con tu condición son nulas, la madre gana en este caso- Dijo sonriendo mientras los dos Remus lo miraban emocionados.

- Lo siento- Susurró el del pasado hacia la pareja.

- No importa, entiendo tu preocupación yo también hubiera reaccionado igual- Dijo Lupin del presente abrazando a su novia y dándole un beso en su mejilla ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos del pasado.

…**-dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Morreándose con Victoire!**

- ¿Quién será Victorie?- Preguntó Charlie aunque todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la pareja de una francesa y un Weasley.

- Podgia seg nuestga hija Billy- Dijo Fleur besando a su novio mientras Ginny y Molly miraban a la pareja con una sonrisa.

- Espero que no o Lupin morirá- Dijo el chico celoso mientras los dos Remus tragaban saliva y los merodeadores reían a carcajadas.

**Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.**

**-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin!**

- Felicidades Lunático- Sirius palmeó la espalda del Lupin del presente mientras que James a un emocionado Lupin del pasado.

- ¡Lupin!- Gritó Bill parándose de su asiento y persiguiendo a los dos Remus que corrían por todo el gran comedor, cuando sus esposas lograron calmarlos, gritándole por supuesto a Bill siguieron con la lectura.

**¡Morreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...**

- Se parece tanto a Ron- Dijo Ginny haciendo reír a todos menos a Ron que la miraba enojado.

**-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...**

- Y tu futuro yo piensa igual- Dijo Harry divertido por ver las caras de su mejor amigo.

**-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.**

- O sea, que ya en esa época es mayor- Dijo Tonks sacando cuentas.

- Si fuera así, pronto estarás embarazada- Dijo Hermione mirando sonriente a la pareja.

- Vaya lunático no perdiste tiempo- Dijo Sirius bromeando haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara.

**-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!**

**-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry, ¿por qué no simplemente lo invitamos a vivir y acabamos con esto?**

- Gracias Harry por eso- Dijeron Tonks y Remus sonriéndole al chico que vivió.

- No es nada, lo trataría como a un hijo mas- Lily abrazó a su hijo contenta.

- Esperen- Dijo Lupin del pasado realmente asustado- ¿Como que invitarle a vivir?- Todos al escuchar esas palabras entendieron rápidamente, Hermione, Ginny y Tonks lloraban abrazadas a sus novios mientras los del pasado sonreían con nostalgia.

- Los Merodeadores juntos de nuevo- Dijo James abrazando a su esposa que lloraba y sonriéndole a sus amigos.

- Travesura Realizada- Terminó de decir Sirius soltando algunas lagrimas y palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

**-¡Si! -dijo James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.**

**-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida.**

- Buen consejo Harry- Le dijo Molly y Lily a la vez sonriendo.

- Serás un buen padre amigo y tú no te quedas atrás Ginny- Dijo Neville sonriéndole a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Gracias- Dijeron los dos a la vez sonriéndose.

**Comprobó el viejo reloj que alguna vez había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett…**

- Gracias Molly, no sabemos cómo agradecerte eso- Dijo Lily con lagrimas en sus ojos al saber de que trataba eso.

- No es nada, lo hacemos con gusto, el es ya parte de mi familia- Dijo Molly sonriéndole a los Potter los cuales tenían una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro.

**-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.**

**-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.**

**-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**

- ¡Profesor!- Gritaron el gran comedor pero mas sus padres con orgullo impregnado en su voz.

- Pero ¿de qué será?- Preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

- De Herbologia seguro- Dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amigo.

**-Pero conoces a Neville...**

**James puso los ojos en blanco.**

- Igual a Cornamenta cuando le hacía eso Mama Dorea- Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

**-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.**

**-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.**

**-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.**

**Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.**

- ¿Permitió? Ya le enseñaré un par de modales a ese niño- Dijo Ginny y Harry se separo preocupado, James miró a sus amigos sonriendo, a los Potter les gustaban pelirrojas con carácter.

**-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.**

**Ginny se despidió de Albus.**

**-Te veremos en Navidad.**

**-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**

- Buenos consejos Harry- Dijo Hagrid sonriendo al ser mencionado en el libro.

- Gracias Harry por eso y por todo- Dijo el niño que vivió sonriéndole al semi-gigante.

- No es nada, es un gusto

**-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?**

- Está preocupado- Dijo Ginny con nervios mirando a Harry.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- El chico con valentía le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojado.

**El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.**

**Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.**

- Mis ojos James- La pelirroja estaba emocionada que abrazó a su hijo y a su esposo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Albus Severus,**

Todo el gran comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio, Harry, James, Sirius y Snape estaban en shock y Dumbledore tenía el brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué, que?- Gritó Sirius espantado.

- El nombre de Quejicus con el apellido Potter- James estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Qué clase de futuro es ese?- Dijeron los dos a la vez con dramatismo, Snape miraba intensamente a Harry, le daba la impresión de que el chico en un futuro sabría todo así que solo murmuro.

- Gracias Potter- Pero sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Lily los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero sin decir nada.

- De nada supongo- El chico se encogió de hombros aun pensando el porqué le pondría el nombre a alguien a quien odiaba y por supuesto que su antiguo profesor lo odiaba.

- Ginny ¿Cómo lo permitiste?- Preguntaron los gemelos y Ron a la vez pero la chica miraba a su novio intensamente.

- No lo sé la verdad- Nadie más dijo nada pero los merodeadores miraban a Snape con extrañeza.

**-Dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**

- ¿Director?- Empezó Sirius.

- ¿Valiente?- Dijo James estupefacto.

- Ya basta ustedes dos, deben respetar la decisión de Harry, son sus hijos y si le quiso poner Albus Severus pues deben respetar su decisión- Dijo Lily ya harta del comportamiento de su amigo y su esposo. Entonces Snape supo que Harry para ese tiempo ya sabría la verdad, solo esperaba haber podido ayudarlo como quería Dumbledore y como le prometió a Lily.

**-Pero y si...**

**-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.**

**-¡De veras!**

**-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.**

Todo el gran comedor miró a Harry, incluso los Slytherin al escuchar las palabras del futuro.

- Es verdad- Solo dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros sin decir nada más.

**Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.**

**Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Harry.**

**-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.**

- Cierto, ¿Por qué todos los mirarían?- Dijeron los del pasado y algunos estudiantes mirando al trío que solo se encogió de hombros.

**-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**

- Claro- Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos haciendo que su hermano la mirara mal.

**Albus, Rosie, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando cómo su hijo se alejaba de él...**

Todos estaban emocionados y felices por ese futuro, que aunque no todos estuvieran presentes en el, sería maravilloso.

**El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.**

**-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.**

**Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.**

**-Lo sé.**

**La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.**

- ¡SI!- Gritaron todos, sin distinción alguna celebrando por un futuro sin Lord Voldemort.

- Ya sabemos el porqué miraban tanto- Dijo Ginny abrazando a sus amigos y familia y besando a su novio.

- Por fin un mundo en paz- Lily abrazaba a su familia contenta por el futuro de su hijo aunque no estuviera en el.

Luego de todos los abrazos y lágrimas se volvieron a sentar y otra carta cayó del cielo encantado llegando a manos de Dumbledore.

_Queridos amigos del pasado:_

_Nos alegra que hayan decidido leer, aquí les dejaremos saber algunas cosas que no dijeron allí:_

_1- Percy Weasley si es ministro de magia actualmente y es el mejor de todos._

Aunque su familia estaba disgustada con él, todos lo felicitaron por eso mientras estaba radiante de felicidad.

_2- Harry Potter es el padrino de Teddy Lupin._

- Gracias Remus y Tonks- Dijeron James, Lily y Harry a la vez

- No hay de que- Dijeron los dos sonriendo.

_3- Los nombres completos de los hijos de la familia Potter-Weasley son:_

_ - James Sirius Potter Weasley_

_ - Albus Severus Potter Weasley_

_ - Lily Luna Potter Weasley_

- Gracias Harry y Ginny- Dijeron Luna y Albus sonriéndole a la pareja.

- De nada- Los dos se dieron un beso sonriendo.

- Por fin un Sirius con apellido Potter- Sirius estaba radiante que les alborotó los cabellos a los chicos.

- Gracias a los dos- Dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Severus Snape mientras la pareja solo asentía con la cabeza algo confundidos.

_4- Los hijos de la familia Weasley- Granger son:_

_ - Rosebud Jean Weasley Granger_

_ - Hugo Bilius Weasley Granger_

Todos felicitaron a la pareja que estaba sonrojada pero igual se besaron contentos.

_5- Los hijos de la familia Weasley Delacour son:_

_ - Victorie Weasley Delacour_

_ - Dominique Weasley Delacour_

_ - Louis Weasley Delacour_

Todos felicitaron a la pareja que también se besaban contentos.

_6- Charlie nunca se casó_

- No porque de seguro lo quiere hacer con un dragón- Dijeron los gemelos causando la risa del gran comedor.

- Cállense ustedes dos- Dijo Charlie sonrojado.

_7- Percy tuvo dos hijas las cuales se llaman: Molly y Lucy Weasley_

La señora Weasley olvido en esos momentos el enojo con su hijo y lo abrazo fuerte mientras él le daba palmaditas en su espalda pensando en con quien se casaría.

_8- Fred nunca se casó_

Todos estaban extrañados acerca de eso.

- Soy un alma libre, nadie puede amarrar a Gred- Dijo sonriendo causando la risa de todos.

_9- Los hijos de la familia Weasley-Johnson son:_

_ - Fred II Weasley Johnson_

_ - Roxane Weasley Johnson_

- Felicidades hermano y gracias- Dijo Fred sonriendo ya que su gemelo había comenzado una relación con Angelina hacia poco.

- De nada- George tomó el rostro de su novia y la besó con amor.

_10- Neville Longbottom tuvo dos hijos llamados: Alice y Frank Longbottom_

Sus amigos lo felicitaron y mas sus padres al saber que les pondría su nombre mientras el chico miraba a una rubia sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff la cual llevaba gustándole desde hace un tiempo.

_11- Luna Lovegood tuvo dos hijos llamados: Lorcan y Lissander _

Luna sonrió ampliamente y un chico de Revenclaw llamado Rolf la miraba con amor sin que ella se diera cuenta o eso pensaba él.

_12- Y por último, Draco Malfoy tuvo un hijo llamado: Scorpius Hyperón Malfoy_

Los amigos de Draco lo felicitaron y el trío lo miraron sonriéndole un poco.

_Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, ahora les dejaremos unos minutos para que se despidan y sigan con su misión, recuerden, en el futuro todo está bien y las decisiones que tomen son las que les seguirá toda su vida._

_Se despiden con amor_

_SUS HIJOS_

La carta se prendió en fuego frente a todos, ahora todo era llanto y despedida.

- Te amo mama, gracias por salvarme a los dos- Dijo Harry abrazando a sus padres con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- También te amamos, juntos hasta el final- Dijo James sonriéndole a su hijo.

- ¿Se quedarán conmigo aunque no estén presentes?- Preguntó ahora mirando a si padrino y a su tío del pasado y el presente con una sonrisa triste.

- Siempre- Dijeron todos a la vez en un abrazo grupal.

- Mama, Papa gracias por todo- Dijo Neville abrazando a sus padres, que aunque los volvería a ver no sería igual.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hijo, sigue hacia adelante, te amamos jamás lo olvides- Dijo su madre llorando e igual se abrazaron los tres.

- Harry, espero y todo te salga bien, recuerda que Hogwarts y todos los profesores estaremos encantados en ayudarte así como lo hice yo en el pasado- Dijo el director abrazando a Harry.

- Gracias profesor, siempre ha sido así- El chico estaba contento, claro que seguiría adelante.

- Adiós- Dijeron Dumbledore, Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus mientras los envolvía una luz brillante y desaparecían ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Harry miró a su antiguo profesor y compañero, no con odio si no con una sensación de tranquilidad que lo perturbaba, algo había pasado en el futuro para que pasara lo que pasaría y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. El trío junto a sus amigos y parejas se abrazaron saliendo del gran comedor cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, ya les dieron una razón por la cual seguir luchando y no descansarían hasta tener un mejor futuro.

* * *

Aquí con un one-shot, espero les guste, como ya dije es un tributo a las películas y libros de Harry Potter, hoy se cumple un año de que haya salido la película y esto sentimental jajajaja, espero les guste mucho y gracias.


End file.
